


Другой патруль

by KisVani



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Это был очень странный патруль. При виде него и Хулиан, и Амелия заподозрили неладное. И не зря.





	Другой патруль

В Министерстве работало много людей, но уже через пару лет любой агент начинал узнавать всех в лицо. Даже если точно не помнил имени, но мог сказать: «Да, мы вместе ходили тогда в 1679 год! Твой напарник тогда ещё вином отравился».  
А вот стоящий в коридоре патруль Хулиан не узнавал.  
— У нас новички? — спросил он, обращаясь к Амелии.  
Та подняла голову от отчёта, который решила ещё раз просмотреть, перед тем как сдавать, и нахмурилась.  
— Если и новички, то я их не знаю, — сказала она.  
Трое новых людей стояли недалеко, около дверей кафетерия. Молодой мужчина, примерно возраста Хулиана, высокий и худощавый, с короткими чёрными волосами и чисто выбритыми щеками и две девушки. Одна из них, бледная блондинка с распущенными пушистыми волосами, даже на испанку не походила. У второй, брюнетки с обернутой вокруг головы косой, было непримечательное лицо, но, стоило ей мельком взглянуть на Хулиана, как он почувствовал острое желание куда-нибудь сбежать.  
— Я не могу понять, из какой эпохи их одежда, — пожаловалась Амелия, — вроде бы похожа на нынешнюю… но что-то в ней не то.  
Хулиан кивнул, соглашаясь с ней. Если на мужчине был вполне обычный тёмный костюм (слегка менее официальный, чем у Эрнесто и галстука незнакомец не носил), то девушки смотрелись… странно. Наряд блондинки выглядел как смешение нескольких субкультур. Она была накрашена, словно эмо, одета в бесформенный балахон песчаного цвета, напоминавший о хиппи, а на перекинутый через плечо сумке красовались вперемежку значки футбольных клубов, политических партий, молодёжных организаций и с символами, которых Хулиан не узнавал. В то же время на брюнетке был брючный костюм такого кроя, что напоминал одновременно об элитных частных школах и об армии.   
Встреть Хулиан их на улице — удивился бы чудакам, но особого внимания не обратил. Но сейчас, когда странность заметила Амелия, он тоже напрягся.  
— Может, это очередные журналисты? — предположил Хулиан. — Тоже хотят открыть Америку сами, без участия Колумба.  
— Или зашли из другого времени, — ответила Амелия, — может, стоит самим у них спросить?  
Но они не успели ничего сделать, потому что рядом с подозрительной троицей показался Эрнесто и, что-то сказав мужчине, кивнул, а потом повёл их в сторону кабинета Сальвадора.  
— Интуиция подсказывает: что-то тут неладно, — сказал Хулиан. — И, боюсь, мы опять окажемся в самом центре этого «неладно».  
— Да, — ответила Амелия, — согласна.

***

 

Пророчество Хулиана сбылось спустя полчаса. Их с Амелией и недовольного Алонсо (он просил себе выходной «по безотлагательно важным личным делам», и можно было поспорить на что угодно, эти личные дела звали Элена) вызвали к Сальвадору. Точнее, их вызвали сидеть под кабинетом Сальвадора, пока Ангустиас пила кофе и мрачно прислушивалась к тому, что происходило за закрытыми дверями.  
Хулиан, Алонсо и Амелия тоже прислушивались, но до них долетали только отдельные фразы на повышенных тонах, из которых понять что-то было сложно. Кроме того, что Сальвадор зол как тысяча чертей и не хочет никого никуда отправлять, потому что у них хватает заданий. Но большую часть времени он сохранял относительное спокойствие, и разобрать его слова не получалось.  
Спокойный голос Эрнесто и ещё один, незнакомый насмешливый, видимо, принадлежащий тому незнакомому мужчине, то и дело прорезались сквозь этот поток. А когда раздавался холодный женский голос, остальные замолкали. Хулиан был готов поспорить: это говорила девушка, от взгляда которой ему в коридоре стало жутко.  
— Кажется, они закончили обсуждать, — заметила Амелия, когда голоса затихли.  
Через пару секунд двери распахнулись, и недовольно-безразличный Эрнесто позвал весь патруль в кабинет, где за столом сидел недовольно-злой Сальвадор, незнакомый мужчина, наоборот, выражал самодовольство, блондинка смущённо улыбалась, а брюнетка рассматривала потолок.  
— Наш лучший патруль, — Сальвадор махнул рукой в сторону Амелии, Алонсо и Хулиана. — Познакомитесь по дороге, если сочтёте нужным. А это Рамон Иглесиас, — мужчина поднял руку, — Инес… — брюнетка кивнула, а Сальвадор кашлянул и продолжил: — Инес Сангри… а ещё… Са… Сей…  
Он поморщился, глядя на блондинку, и она пришла на помощь:  
— Зовите меня Сенс Диас, — у неё был высокий, в чём-то детский, голос, — я всегда так представляюсь, когда…  
Она осеклась на полуслове, когда Сальвадор наградил её тяжёлым взглядом.  
— В общем, они патруль из другого времени, — продолжил Сальвадор, потирая переносицу, — опасаются, что в наше время мог проникнуть человек из их времени и собираются его поймать.  
— Мы бы не обращались за помощью, — пожал плечами Рамон, — но подумали, что вам лучше знать правила вашего времени.  
— Он подумал, — сказала Инес. — Я — против, но выполняю его приказы.  
— Пожалуйста, не начинайте, — попросила Сенс.  
Хулиан снова подумал, что интуиция подводит его крайне редко. А сейчас она кричала на все лады о том, что от этой троицы им придётся ждать проблем на каждом шагу.

***

 

Перед тем, как «выйти на охоту» (это Рамон так сказал, Инес тяжело вздохнула, а Сенс захихикала) они решили выпить кофе, пообедать и составить план действий. Алонсо намекал со всей возможной прямотой, что он хочет закончить дела побыстрее и вернуться к планам на выходной, Амелия молча присматривалась к незнакомому патрулю, и Хулиан понял, что он, похоже, сегодня будет единственным переговорщиком.  
А в кафетерии обнаружилось неожиданное. Сенс призналась, что никогда не пробовала кофе.  
— Ну, теперь у тебя есть возможность его выпить, — улыбнулся Хулиан.  
Сенс сначала согласилась, но отпить так и не решалась, подозрительно принюхиваясь к чашке.  
— Я не уверена… — сказала она. — Всё-таки, так много кофеина…  
— Это неуважение к колониальной истории Испании, — произнесла Инес.  
Она сама пила уже третью чашку эспрессо, не добавляя сахара, и делала это с таким стоическим выражением лица, что Хулиан всерьёз начинал за неё волноваться. Рамон явно потешался над своими коллегами. Всеми коллегами, включая Алонсо, Амелию и самого Хулиана.  
— Вы тоже из разных времён, правильно? — спросил Хулиан.  
Сенс, под осуждающим взглядом Инес, принялась пить кофе. Глядя на то, как она морщится, становилось даже жалко беднягу.  
— Вообще-то, да, — ответил Рамон. — Время разное, эпохи тоже совершенно различаются, прям как у вас. Смешное дело… я родился раньше всех.  
Он с аппетитом ел сэндвич, но от кофе тоже отказался. Осуждающие взгляды Инес на него особо не действовали.  
— А не скажешь, — заметил Хулиан, — в смысле, не хочу сказать ничего плохого вашему ответственному за костюмы, но у тебя кажется наиболее соответствующим.  
— Мужская мода прошла без изменений через столетия, — сказала Инес всё так же серьёзно и холодно, она и сидела за столом прямая, будто палку проглотила, — неудивительно, что выбор обычного костюма служит неплохой маскировкой.  
— Ты историк? — наконец подала голос Амелия.  
Инес искоса посмотрела на неё, будто решая, стоит ли тратить время и силы на разговор, но всё-таки ответила:  
— Нет. Я боец.  
Алонсо хохотнул.  
— При всём уважении, — сказал он, — но вы, сеньорита, всё-таки слишком изящно выглядите для бойца.  
— Поверьте мне, при желании я могу оторвать вашу руку и отхлестать ею вас же по щекам, сеньор де Энтрерриос.  
Сенс уткнулась в чашку с кофе, а Рамон произнёс:  
— Давайте обойдёмся без отрывания рук. Хотя бы при первом знакомстве. Договорились?  
Инес повернулась к нему. Хулиан и остальные наблюдали игру в гляделки некоторое время. А потом Рамон улыбнулся, а Инес опустила взгляд.  
Ни извинениями, ни объяснениями она не озаботилась. Алонсо смотрел на них с долей недоумения, Амелия же поглядывала на Хулиана. Он знал это выражение её лица. Амелия словно говорила без слов: «У нас большие неприятности и они становятся всё больше и больше с каждой минутой».  
— Ну вот и прекрасно, — Рамон хлопнул в ладоши, — Сенс, дорогая моя, можешь достать фотографии для наших коллег и товарищей. Там ещё есть личные дела тех, за кем мы охотимся… современную карту Мадрида, я надеюсь, нам предоставят. Потому что те, что есть у нас, никуда не годятся.

***

 

— Не нравится мне эта Инес, — сказал Алонсо.  
Вторая команда вместе с Амелией пошли уточнить что-то в архивах.  
— Почему это я не удивлён… — тихо сказал Хулиан, а потом добавил: — С другой стороны, ты начал первым. Думал, что ты уже понял кое-что в современности насчёт женщин…  
— Дело не в этом, — отмахнулся Алонсо, — а в том, как именно она себя ведёт.  
— Если слова Инес показались…  
— Нет, — перебил его Алонсо, он оглянулся по сторонам и подошёл ближе, чтобы зашептать: — я знал таких людей, Хулиан, но ты не встречал. По крайней мере, до работы в Министерстве. Дело не в том, что она говорит, а в том — как говорит. Инес смотрит на всех сверху вниз, это не та спесь, которая появляется от личных достижений, подобное можно только воспитать. Она дворянка. Может быть, даже связанная с королевской семьей.  
Хулиан пожал плечами.  
— Будь это так — Амелия бы уже её распознала, — сказал он, — уверен, она в детстве вместо молитвы перед сном повторяла имена всех, кто когда-либо претендовал на престол.  
Алонсо медленно кивнул, хотя по его виду и было понятно, что у него просто нет аргументов, чтобы спорить с Хулианом, но от своего мнения он не отказывается.  
— Не знаю, — произнёс он, — не нравится мне этот патруль.

***

 

Когда Сенс порезалась — Хулиану показалось, что он оказался в одном из тех реалистичных кошмаров, в которых он снова и снова не может спасти Майте. Только в этот раз в них вместо Федерико Гарсиа Лорки занесло мистических персонажей.  
Потому что кровь у Сенс была серебристой.  
У людей ведь не бывает серебристой крови, верно?  
— Прости, я постоянно режусь о бумагу, — сказала она, а потом принялась посасывать палец.  
Хулиан протянул руку со словами:   
— Я посмотрю, вдруг что-то серьёзно? Я врач.  
— Нет, уже прошло, — сказала Сенс, но руку ему подала.  
На пальце не было ничего, похожего на царапину. Хулиан моргнул, потом ещё раз.  
— Извини, мне показалось, что… что с твоей кровью что-то не так.  
— У меня хорошая свёртываемость, — пожала плечами Сенс.  
Останавливаться и выяснять, что же случилось, было некогда. Рамон помахал им и быстрым шагом направился в конец квартала, Инес отставала от него на полшага, словно тень.  
Поиски шли… как-то. Хулиан не мог точно понять, потому что второй патруль обращал внимания на им одним ведомые знаки. При этом то, что попадалось Амелии или Алонсо интерпретировалось самым невероятным образом. К примеру, продавец сувениров сказал, что видел человека с фотографии пять минут назад, и он спрашивал про Храм Сан Сидро…  
— Отлично! — заявил Рамон. — Значит, нам нужно поискать стриптиз-клубы. У вас же здесь есть стриптиз-клубы, да?  
Хулиан чувствовал себя так, будто над ним издеваются. Или он подопытная крыса в каком-то особо извращённом эксперименте.  
Ко всем прочим радостям, неожиданно поднялся ветер и где-то в небе громыхало. Инес и Сенс не обращали на это никакого внимания, разве что вторая слегка ёжилась. А вот Рамон растерял всю свою беззаботность.  
— Ненавижу грозу, — сказал он. — Дурные воспоминания.  
— Ещё около сотни лет, — ответила Сенс, касаясь его плеча ладонью, — нечего бояться.  
Смутное понимание происходящего уже потихоньку начало появляться, но ничего чёткого пока не складывалось. Это было похоже на ответ для задачки, который очевиден из одних условий, но слишком простой, чтобы сказать его сразу же.  
— Думаю, вам стоит сказать нам правду, — начала Амелия, — о том, что и кого вы ищете на самом деле.  
— Мы сказали вам чистейшую правду, — сказал Рамон.  
Амелия подбоченилась и явно приготовилась высказать ему всё, что успела придумать, решить и взвесить в собственном разуме, но по ним начали стрелять.

***

 

Проблема была в том, что Хулиан не сразу понял, что именно происходит. Он видел, как фонарный столб рассыпался в пыль, пахнущую почему-то озоном. Слышал, как кричали прохожие вокруг, слышал, как Сенс говорила что-то, только не по-испански, а на языке, состоящем из одних щелчков и клацаний.  
Потом точно так же в пыль превратился дорожный знак за спиной Хулиана, и он увидел нападавшего: мужчина в костюме вроде костюма Рамона с продолговатым предметом в руке.  
«Это ведь даже не пистолет», — подумал Хулиан. Он заметил, что неизвестный направляет его в сторону Амелии, и бросился к ней, но Алонсо оказался быстрее и повалил её на тротуар. Заряд оружие прошёлся над ними и зацепил светофор, отрезав ему верхушку.  
Хулиан оглянулся и понял несколько вещей.  
Во-первых, нападавших было несколько. У одного Рамон выбил оружие, и они сцепились, было похоже, что оба совершенно не умеют драться.  
Во-вторых, Сенс утащили в фургон, и до того, как Хулиан или кто-то ещё успел что-то сказать, он газанул и уехал прочь.  
А, в-третьих, всё становилось намного более странным. Инес кинулась в атаку. И эта картина заставила его замереть. Да и не только его — Алонсо, и Амелия тоже смотрели на это. Инес, выглядящая, как он и заметил в кафетерии, достаточно хрупкой, легко отбивалась от двоих мужчин вдвое крупнее её. А потом вывернула руку одному, раздался громкий хруст ломающейся кости, который Хулиан прекрасно узнал… А ногой она толкнула второго нападавшего, отбросила его в стену здания, о которую он ударился головой и сполз, а тому, который визжал от боли, одним движением свернула шею.  
После этого Инес подошла к тому, что лежал у стены. Точнее, почти подлетела, потому что всё заняло у неё едва ли больше чем полминуты.  
— Он мёртв, — сказала Инес, касаясь шеи мужчины.  
Хулиан примерно так и думал, потому что вряд ли кто-то остался бы жив, пролетев пять метров и врезавшись в каменную стену, так, что кусок его мозга остался висеть на кирпичной кладке.  
— Три десятка свидетелей. Плюс-минус.  
Хулиан вздрогнул, он успел забыть о Рамоне. Тот сидел на тротуаре, а его противник лежал рядом. Или мёртвый, или без сознания.  
Рамон коснулся разбитой губы и поморщился.  
— Сделай что-нибудь со свидетелями, — огрызнулась Инес, поправляя одежду, — я на такое не подписывалась, моё дело — боевая составляющая.  
— Хорошо прогулялись в двадцать первый век, — проворчал Рамон, — надеюсь, хоть мой парень расскажет, куда они забрали нашего техника.  
Амелия прокашлялась, вставая на ноги с помощью Алонсо.  
— Вы не хотите нам что-то сказать? — спросила она. — Или хоть что-то объяснить?! Потому что я прекратила что-либо понимать!!!  
Каждая часть её фразы становилась всё громче и громче, а последнюю она просто выкрикнула. Хулиан вполне понимал раздражение Амелии. Понимал и разделял.  
— Легко, — пожал плечами Рамон. — Мы из будущего.

***

 

Инес нарезала круги по кабинету Сальвадора. После того, что произошло на улице, никто не решался ничего ей сказать и не пытался встать на пути.  
Особенно Алонсо, который держался на почтительном расстоянии и поближе к дверям. Явно сказывалась многолетняя военная выучка, подсказывающая пути отступления в экстренных ситуациях.  
— …группировка неизвестного размера действует в двадцать первом веке… — перечисляла Инес. — При полном непрофессионализме местного Министерства…  
— Эй! — возмутился Сальвадор. — Я бы попросил…  
— Полном непрофессионализме, — холодно продолжила Инес, — наших агентов, в частности, руководителя патруля, мы их упустили…  
Рамон, сидевший в кресле и вытиравший кровь, то и дело начинавшую идти из носа, расстроенным не выглядел.  
— Да ладно тебе, высочество, — сказал он, — обратила бы внимание на то, как они стреляли…  
На его слова обернулись и Инес, и Амелия.  
— Высочество? — переспросила Амелия.  
Хулиан посмотрел на Сальвадора, который делал вид, что всё так же идёт по плану, как и обычно, а тот пожал плечами.  
— Как они стреляли? — спросила Инес.  
— Как бы ты выразилась — непрофессионально, — ответил Рамон, — ребята из этого века. Просто пушки попали из твоего.  
Хулиан понимал, что если он заговорит сейчас, то рискует навлечь чей-то гнев, но он обязан был уточнить. Потому что происходящее не укладывалось вообще ни в какие схемы.  
— Как они могут быть из будущего? — спросил он громко, привлекая всеобщее внимание. — Сальвадор, вы говорили, когда только брали меня на работу, что наше Министерство — самое главное, потому что в истории самое позднее.  
В гробовой тишине можно было услышать, как скрипит кресло Рамона.  
— Если хотите кратко, — сказал он, опять вытирая кровь салфеткой, — то через три-четыре поколения начнётся Апокалипсис, глобальное потепление, все дела. Люди будут тонуть, умирать, болеть… трупы на улицах, мухи копошатся в кишках живых испанцев и не только испанцев. Обошлось правда без зомби, но мозги соседей люди съедали, я сам был этому свидетелем. Не очень приятно, а по звуку похоже как будто бьёшь ложкой по жидковатой каше…  
Амелия прокашлялась, а Инес тяжело вздохнула и закатила глаза. Явно, для неё красноречие её напарника по патрулю было привычным делом.  
— В общем так: Министерство пыталось всё исправить, потом перестало функционировать, когда всё ухудшилось, потом мир поднялся из руин и новое Министерство Времени… или обновлённое или как там его… в общем, стараются не вмешиваться лишний раз или вмешиваться, но не давать знать о себе людям из эпох раньше Дня Икс.  
— Но сегодня мы нарушили правила, и всё закончилось плохо, — буркнула Инес.  
Рамон потянулся и, смяв окровавленную салфетку, продолжил:  
— Но во главе патруля всегда, повторяю, всегда ставится тот, кто застал тот период. В общем-то, нас выдёргивают из рушащегося мира и это по-своему достаточно жестоко: каждый день возвращаться назад, к тому, что творится в мою эпоху, зная, насколько лучше в других.  
Он опять принялся вытирать потёкшую кровь. Медицинское образование Хулиана не позволяло ему стоять в стороне.  
— Тебе могли разбить нос, — сказал он, — дай посмотреть…  
— Нет, это не разбитый нос, — отмахнулся Рамон, — а следствие того, что я вырубил парня и покопался в его воспоминаниях. Ничего, само пройдёт.  
Инес подошла к его креслу с той самой скоростью, которая всего пару часов назад ужаснула Хулиана.  
— Ты знаешь, где Сапрткстенс?  
— Конечно, знаю. И скрываю от тебя, чтобы помучить. Инес, ну серьёзно!  
— А по-моему, ты совершенно не понимаешь серьёзности нашего положения. Это скандал галактического масштаба!  
— О, да ладно, не утрируй. Твоя сестра может…  
— Моя сестра — рейна всего нашего сектора, она заботится не об одной планете, Рамон, а о десятках. А за такое гастацциане взорвут несколько из них. И ей придётся выбирать, какие именно. Ты хочешь нести за это ответственность?  
Хулиан чувствовал, что он попал в какой-то безумный фильм. У него всегда возникало такое ощущение от работы в министерстве… но вот теперь… теперь оно стало настолько явным, что хотелось просто лечь на пол и завывать на одной ноте.  
Он улавливал смысл того, что говорила Инес, нависая над Рамоном, но его разум отказывался его понимать и принимать.  
Потому что звучало как полнейший бред.  
— Инес, золото моё, прости.  
Рамон оттеснил её, поднимаясь из кресла.  
— Господа и дамы, ситуация такая: наша прекрасная Сенс... Её не так зовут, но я не стану ломать язык, выговаривая её родовое имя, уж простите, высочество. Наша прекрасная Сенс — не совсем человек. Хотя она гражданка испанского сектора и Испании, которой правит сияющая с силой тысячи звёзд рейна Сангри…  
Он даже не пытался скрыть иронию в голосе, а Инес смотрела на него при этом с чистейшей ненавистью.  
— Народ Сенс может захотеть крови. Они вообще достаточно миролюбивые… но потому и миролюбивые, что подчистую уничтожают всех, кто не хочет с ними дружить. Милейшие существа… Сенс в свою очередь является прародительницей какой-то из их наук и потому им очень важно, чтобы она была жива, здравствовала и делала научные открытия. Ситуация понятна?  
Все присутствующие переглянулись, Сальвадор развёл руками, Алонсо задумался так глубоко, что Хулиан начал беспокоиться за его здоровье (да за собственное тоже), а вот Амелия подняла руку.  
— Мне непонятно, почему вы привлекли Министерство из нашего времени и кто похитил Сенс.  
— Награда за лучший вопрос уходит Амелии Фолк! — Рамон хлопнул в ладоши. — Суть в том, что мы сами не до конца уверены. Злоумышленник из времён Инес решил отправиться в ваш век. Насколько я понимаю из ловкости, с которой его люди дрались и стреляли, он нанял кого-то из этого времени. Скорее всего, его цель — поменять историю. Вряд ли они даже знают, кто такая Сенс. Просто похитили техника нашего патруля, чтобы она собирала им новое оружие, создавала лекарство от рака и так далее и тому подобное.  
— Мы должны отыскать её, — сказала Амелия. — И остановить их!  
— Это мы и планируем сделать, когда Инес перестанет бросаться на стены.  
При этих словах Инес посмотрела на него так, будто уже представляла, как один за другим отрывает пальцы. И заставляет их есть.  
Рамон доброжелательно улыбнулся Инес.

***

 

— То есть, Инес — знатного рода? — спросил Хулиан.  
Он провожал Рамона к допросной. Там Эрнесто уже пытался добиться от единственного выжившего нападавшего, куда они увезли Сенс. Правда, Рамон утверждал, что это бесполезно, так как он сам всё проверил напрямую и ничего в голове пленника не нашёл. Но, как выразился Сальвадор, Эрнесто любил старые проверенные методы.  
— И да, и нет, — ответил Рамон. — Она не из той ветви, что наследует престол. У них какая-то чертовщина с клонированием и побочными потомками. В случае Инес — её улучшили физически, там и генетика, и нано-боты, и тренировки. В общем, она машина для убийств. У них в будущем есть специальный термин для подобного.   
— Интересно, — ответил Хулиан. — Как будто совсем чужая нация…  
— Мне тоже дико, — пожал плечами Рамон, — зато среди них нет псиоников, это такая сфера чисто характерная для жителей старушки-Земли.  
Хулиан недоверчиво посмотрел на него и уточнил:  
— Псиоников?  
— Вроде меня, — объяснил Рамон, — я умею читать мысли, а ещё влиять на разум других людей, успешен в гипнозе, и у меня очень мощная интуиция. Главное — её слушаться, и найдешь необходимое.  
— То есть, если тебе говорят о церкви, а ты думаешь о стриптиз-баре…  
— В точку, — кивнул Рамон, — так это и работает. Мы бы нашли их рано или поздно, но сейчас я сбился со следа…  
Они дошли, а им навстречу как раз вышел Эрнесто.  
— У меня есть адрес, — сказал он.  
— Серьёзно? — поднял брови Рамон. — Но как? Я ничего не отыскал в его мозгу? Что это за таинственная техника двадцать первого века?  
— Я проверил его карманы и нашёл адрес, записанный на обрывке бумаги, — ответил Эрнесто.  
— Проклятье, как я не додумался?

***

 

— Хорошо. Я ожидал не совсем этого, — серьёзно сказал Рамон.  
Хулиан был с ним всецело согласен. Правда, с поправкой на то, что он не совсем этого ожидал с самого начала безумного дня. Он надеялся спокойно пообщаться с Амелией, обсудить последние слухи в Министерстве. Выпить пару чашечек кофе. Может быть получить какое-нибудь коротенькое задание, с которым можно управиться за пару часов, а потом выпить вина в том времени, где он окажется, сходить на карнавал… в общем, культурно развлечься.  
Но нет, надо было явиться патрулю из будущего и сообщить мало того, что о куче катастроф, так ещё и о том, что их инопланетянку (инопланетяне в патруле Министерства Времени, звучит попросту безумно, даже ещё безумнее обычных их заданий) придётся вытаскивать из рук террористов. Тоже из будущего.  
Вот вам и выходной.  
— А чего ты не ожидал? — спросил Хулиан.  
Он не понимал, что не так в заброшенном доме, куда они приехали. Именно сюда привела их записка.  
— Ты еще не увидел, а я почувствовал, — не совсем понятно объяснил Рамон.  
Когда Хулиан открыл дверь, то понял, о чём речь. Ему в лицо пахнуло запахом крови и дерьма, а ещё горьковатым привкусом, характерным для хорошо прожаренных тел. Печально знакомый запах.  
Тела, лежащие по всему коридору он тоже заметил. Тела и куски тел. Уже обуглившиеся руки, нога, вокруг которой натекла лужа крови.  
— Святые угодники, — тихо сказал Алонсо, а потом бросился назад, по всей видимости, чтобы сообщить группе поддержке о ситуации. Он до сих пор с трудом пользовался рацией, ему казалось, что лучше сообщить лично, а не доверяться технике.  
— Что… тут произошло? — спросила Инес.  
И добавила пару выражений, незнакомых Хулиану. Откуда-то сверху, видимо, со второго этажа, раздался звонкий голос Сенс:  
— Ребята? Это вы?!  
Рамон поспешил вперёд, Инес и Хулиан следом. Они миновали комнату, которая выглядела так, будто в ней был пожар, почему-то не перекинувшийся на остальные помещения, и вышли к лестнице.  
— Что тут происходит? — спросил Хулиан, не ожидая, в общем-то, ответа.  
Но, к его удивлению, Инес его дала:  
— Думаю, они не учли, кого просят разработать оружие.  
— Сенс — Оппенгеймер, Штрассман, Тесла и Кюри в одном лице, — объяснил Рамон, — благодаря её работам, насколько я понимаю, с её расой все в галактике предпочитают не связываться.  
Хулиан кивнул и задал вопрос, который крутился в его голове с того момента, как он увидел тела.  
— Скажите, вы хотели защитить Сенс от террористов или их от неё?

***

 

Прощание у дверей, ведущих в будущее, было странным. Хотя бы потому что в двадцать первом веке эти двери видели только те, кто сам приходил из будущего. Что-то вроде защитного протокола.  
— Было приятно с вами познакомиться, — сказала Сенс, когда они все уже почти закончили прощаться. — И я даже думаю, что Рамону не стоит стирать память, как он обычно делает.  
Хулиан как раз пожимал ему руку и замер.  
— Стирать память? — спросил он.  
— Ну я стёр память тем прохожим, которые видели перестрелку, — объяснил Рамон, — в принципе, по протоколу положено стирать память и работникам Министерства более ранних эпох.  
— Ты обязан это сделать, во имя Испанского Сектора, — добавила Инес.  
Она стояла ровно, заложив руки за спину.  
— Ну, если я не хочу, то приказать ты мне не можешь, — пожал плечами Рамон, — я старше тебя по званию в этом патруле.  
— Это крайне трагичное упущение.  
— Прекратите, пожалуйста, — попросила Сенс.  
Она обняла на прощание всех, даже Эрнесто, который этому крайне удивился.  
— Спасибо большое, что помогли поймать террориста и отправили его в ту древнюю тюрьму, — сказала она, — потому что когда их оружие начало взрываться, он понял, что я — не тот техник, которого они ожидали. Он мог бы сбежать и натворить много бед.  
— Спасать историю от бед — это наша работа, — сказала Амелия. — И, от лица нашего патруля, я бы была очень благодарна, если бы ваш не стирал нам память.  
Рамон фыркнул.  
— Я не буду, если можно будет иногда приходить и есть в вашем кафетерии нормальный обед.  
— Думаю, это можно будет устроить, — серьёзно сказал Сальвадор.  
Инес никак это не прокомментировала, но Хулиан и без навыков телепатии понял, что ей не нравится подобное нарушение правил.  
— Кстати, я хотела бы пригласить вас всех в моё время, но нельзя, — вздохнула Сенс, — а вам бы понравилось. Думаю, будущее вас не разочарует в конце концов.  
— Если Испания — вновь империя, достойная гордости, то уверен — не разочарует, — сказал Алонсо.  
Инес сдержанно кивнула в ответ на это замечание.


End file.
